Jessica (TV Series)
Jessica is a Ryanland television situation comedy that premiered on the RBC network on September 28, 2011. The series is co-created by Stuart Levan and Lance Beedtler and is the third and final spin-off of the Teddy television franchise. The series stars Jessica B as herself, B had to leave her other series The Chimp Adventures in order to star in this. Blue B, Mani Philips and Del Jackson also had to leave their parts on The Chimp Adventures, while Gromit Wasfum and Frenchi Cusack had minor roles on All About Us. On January 1, 2014, RBC announced that Jessica would air following the Super Bowl XLVII on February 2, 2014. It will follow an episode of'' Modern Family''. It secured 29.85 million viewers. Production 'Creation' As Levan and Beedtler's other series All About Us was not doing so well, and feared of it's cancellation leaving The Chimp Adventures as a lone member of the franchise, they both decided to produce a third series in the franchise, obviously their first choice was RBC and they did come on board straight away. Both Levan and Beedtler were in talks with Chimp Monkan's sister, Cheire Monkan to take the lead role, however these talks ended as the creators believed; "she is not known enough". However as soon as Jessica B heard of the show, she came to an agreement with them about her being the lead actress on their new series, it did take a while for them to decide if she should leave The Chimp Adventures but they finally agreed. Following this news, Del Jackson (who joined the series when it started in 2003) wanted to also join the new series as she didn't want to be part of her other show anymore and her contract ended at the end of Season 6. She was also casted in a role was was written out of The Chimp Adventures and her final episode was the final episode of Season 6. Blue B who joined TCA in 2006 and Mani Philips who joined in 2009, were also written out and their final episodes were Season 7, episode 5 and the final episode of Season 7 respectively. Jessica's last appearance was on the Season 6 finale. 'Pickup' When the series was ready, RBC picked up the series still named "Untitled Levin & Beedtler Project" was ordered to a pilot and in the end the creators and the network agreed on the name, "Jessica". The series premiered on September 28, 2011 and was very high rated, and on October 19, 2011 after only 3 episodes had aired (the 4th to air that night), Jessica was picked up for a full season of 24 episodes. So far no renewal announcement has been made, but RBC announced that this would be the final Teddy show on their network. Cast 'Main cast' *Jessica B as Jessica, has recently moved to Riverside in search of a new life after leaving her ex-boyfriend Chimp. She is the main member of the group and holds everyone together, and is best friends with Del Jackson and has a protective action over her sister Blue. *Blue B as Blue, the sister of Jessica, she is sometimes careless and is currently in a relationship with Mani, which her sister does not approve of. *Mani Philips as Mani, the immature member of the group, despite this he is in a relationship with Blue, but finds it hard to get Jessica's approval. *Del Jackson as Del, she moved with Jessica to Riverside when they first started out and shared an apartment, they have been good friends since childhood. *Gromit Wasfum as Gromit, one of the former residents of the Island however is now a full time resident in Riverside, and became friends with the group because he owns the local store. *Frenchi Cusack as Fred, always was in the background when he lived on the island but decided that he would sneak on the plane with the group and was found out when they arrived. 'Recurring cast' *Samuel Jacks as Sam, A worker in Gromit's shop, he constantly stalks the group.